Forum:Do Personas Have to be Mythological Characters?
I'm trying to iron out what my Persona would be if I was a non-Wild Card, and this is the biggest hurdle. Does a Persona have to be a character from true mythology, or simply a fictional character? (Like, are novels fair game? Movies? Trading cards?) :A Persona does not have to be based on a mythological figure. P3 introduces Artemisia, Caesar and Lucia, three Personas based on historical figures, and P5 features ones from legends and other fictions such as Arsene, Carmen, Zorro, Johanna, Milady and Robin Hood, in addition to historical characters like Captain Kidd and maybe Goemon. And let's not forget Yamaoka, Kei's butler who later became his Ultimate Persona. DieKorruption ::Since there were Personas based on modern fiction, could there be Personas based on video game characters (for example Cloud or Sephiroth) in the future? 12:11, March 29, 2018 (UTC) :::Highly doubtful without jumping through licensing hoops. Great Mara (talk) 14:08, March 29, 2018 (UTC) ::::Considering how society works at the moment it is very possible for video game characters to become Personas. However, to me the Persona series works better mythology, history and some extent of fiction (like we've seen with P5 and the use of fictional characters like Arsene and Zorro). Crok425 (talk) 19:26, March 29, 2018 (UTC) :::::And, if Persona 6 has the theme of "virtual reality", Personas based on game characters could also fit.Tokoyami no Nietzsche :I'm mostly speaking on the series in general, video game characters just don't fit in a series like Persona. Mythology (Apollo, Orpheus), history (Caesar, Yoshitsune) and literature (Philemon, Nyarlathotep, Arsene) are things that mostly fit Persona; not only that but I doubt many fans bould like the whole concept of having a Persona game where the main Personas are video game characters... it sounds incredibly silly. Crok425 (talk) 09:22, March 30, 2018 (UTC) It may sound silly to you, but if the sixth game has the theme of "virtual", then it could fit: Persona 3 had myhological figures who experienced death because the theme was "death", Persona 5 had fictional criminals and bandits because the theme was "justice", so which mythological figures could, in your opinion, fit the theme of "virtual reality"? Tokoyami no Nietzsche :Yes, Persona 3 had the theme of death, Persona 5 had the theme of rebellion so the Personas the characters had fit the theme (except Futaba's initial Persona, hers was a book). Persona 4 however was about the discovery of "truth" and yet none of the Personas were detectives from history or literature (most were Japanese gods and some represented the characters in a minimal way to almost nothing), Persona 1 was about reality and dreams and yet none of the Personas of the main cast represented that, Persona 2 was about rumors and deception and yet no Persona of the main cast had anything to do with that... and if Persona 6 does have a theme about "cyber" or "virtual" it would be about social issues regarding that like social life being harmed due to the overusage of technology or whatever... and yet none of the Personas need to be about technology or "virtual" just to put video game characters in it, not only would the majority of the fans would find that cringy and dumb it just wouldn't fit Megami Tensei in general. Crok425 (talk) 00:17, March 31, 2018 (UTC)